Computer systems may routinely copy memory entries from one memory to a different memory. For example, while forwarding incoming networking traffic to a physical or virtual machine, packets may be received and later copied to another memory location. Processors may execute instructions to read, write, and copy memory entries, such as packet addresses to forward networking traffic to different machines. For example, memory entries may be temporarily stored in ring buffers on a first-in-first-out basis before being copied to the memory associated with a different machine. Specifically, incoming networking traffic may be stored on a ring buffer and later copied to virtual machine memory.